


Scenes From a Marriage

by Dryad



Series: Hundreds and Thousands [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, PG, to say more would spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the very slave of circumstance..." - Lord Byron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Very slightly edited from the version on tumblr.

**AFTER:**

"El- _i_ -za Mary Ther- _e_ -sa Grace _Wat_ -son," she said, the syllables sliding against one another in the most pleasing manner. Another pang of excitement flitted through her and she fought to keep the silly grin off of her face.

"You look happy," Andi Parkinson bumped shoulders with Eliza while lifting her bag into the overhead compartment. "Have a good weekend?"

"I got married."

Andi stared at her before blinking once, very slowly. "You what?"

"I got married," Eliza repeated. She double-checked the legend then slid into the window seat and buckled up.

"Say that again?"

"His name is John Watson. He's a doctor."

"Whoa, hold up here," Andi held up both hands, then seated herself next to Eliza. "Just, what?"

"Aren't you Americans supposed to be open about these things?"

"Eliza. I've known you for four years. Never in that time have you ever expressed a desire to get married. In fact, it's been just the opposite! And now you've gone and gotten yourself hitched to some guy you've known for all of what, a few weeks?"

Three, to be precise. But she wasn't about to tell Andi that little detail. It was bad enough she hadn't actually felt a single doubt as to what they were doing, once they were in Gretna Green. The fact that she still had no regrets...was a little worrying. If she were to spend any time on it.

"You're the most impulsive person I know, and I have five brothers," said Andi. She grabbed Eliza's hand and squeezed. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eliza squeezed back and removed her hand from Andi's grasp. "Look, he's a good man. And _fantastic_ in bed."

Andi snorted and rolled her eyes.

Eliza shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you, Andi. We met and it works."

"Oh my god, I just can't believe this," Andi snagged Geoff Richardson's sleeve as he shuffled by, the cast on his foot forcing him to go slowly. "Hey Geoff, Eliza got married over the weekend."

"Oh yeah?" he said, nodding at Eliza. "Good for you. Andi, I've got to sit down."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sure."

Embarrassed, Eliza grimaced a smile back at Geoff and turned to look out of the window, focused on the disembarkation of passengers on the city hopper next to their plane. Inwardly she cursed at her own stupidity. Why wasn't she ever capable of keeping things to herself? Telling Andi was tantamount to using a loudspeaker. On every single social media site on the Internet. Andi was sweet and innocent in that incredibly annoying American manner, even as she did things that were incomprehensible to Eliza. Like sharing her business with work colleagues.

"Geez, sorry," said Andi, chagrin clear on her face. "I just can't help it, girl. You do these things and then I can't help but tell everyone about them."

Eliza smiled again, tried to make it reach her eyes. Because she was well bred, and being polite was in the very fabric of her bones.

"I hope we don't have too many kids. I hate working on the kids."

"Don't we all," murmured Eliza. But as she'd told Uncle Roy, if she wanted to be normal, she wouldn't be flying to Jordan. Or Mozambique, or Haiti, or the Congo.

~*~

 

**BEFORE:**

"You're going to be fine," Eliza reassured the boy with a pat to his shoulder. She stood, glanced around to see if there was anyone else who needed help. Everyone had been triaged. Those who needed the most help were being stretchered to the waiting ambulances at the crest of the hill, while the walking wounded were slowly limping in the same direction.

"Nice work," called a man, approaching from her left. He was only slightly shorter than herself, with heavily salted brown hair and a kind smile. "GP?"

"Dr. Eliza deCormier-Simpkins-Shaw, but you can call me Dr. Shaw."

His eyebrows shot up, his smile widening. "Dr. John Watson, but you can call me John."

She couldn't help but return his grin, turned back to the scene around them. "We were lucky."

"Mm," said John. He motioned towards the overturned coach. "Good thing it was mostly empty."

"Oh, I don't know. I feel lucky that I put on my seat belt."

He blinked at her, put one hand on her shoulder, his touch butterfly light. "Are you all right?

She nodded. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm just glad that tanker truck jackknifed up the hill instead of down in this mess. But how did you fare?"

"Me? Also fine," he waved at a long black car with tinted windows. "My ride stopped before we had a chance to get into trouble."

His ride. Just what kind of do- "Just what kind of doctor are you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing special, no one..." he shrugged again.

Very clearly Someone, then. "I'm surprised Emergency Services got here so fast."

"Ah, yes, that," a fine blush stole over John's face. "I've a few connections."

Eliza looked at him skeptically. "Okay."

"Listen, if you don't have a ride, I can bring you anywhere you need to go?"

His 'ride' would certainly beat the back of an ambulance. Besides, judging by the wail of sirens, the worst cases were already on their way. And he was cute. "Only if you let me buy you dinner some time."

This time his smile was slower, but toothier. Eliza was rather reminded of the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood.

She'd always liked that story.

~*~

**DURING:**

 

They were both giggling as the ring stuck on her second knuckle for a second before sliding down all the way. 

They looked at one another - yes, she thought.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of woman would marry John Watson? Here's just part of my answer...


End file.
